The individual cooking points or cooking zones of hobs are usually designed for operation at rated power at which they can be operated over a very long period of time. In the case of induction cooking points or cooking zones for example, operation at an excess power for a short period of time is also possible, specifically a so-called boost power, as is disclosed in DE 102006058874 A1 for example.
In view of gas hobs becoming increasingly widespread in the premium sector, it is considered to be desirable to also be able to generate something like an excess power for a short period of time under certain circumstances in this case. Whereas this depends on factors such as operating voltage or operating current and heating or thermal processes in the case of induction hobs, other factors, in particular design factors, play a role in the case of gas hobs with their gas burners.